Voice portals are frequently used to answer calls and obtain information from callers. For example, businesses often use voice portals that include interactive voice response (IVR) units to interact with callers and to obtain information from the callers. A voice portal may attempt to resolve a caller's inquiry or request without human intervention. Business may have separate voice portals for different categories of assistance (e.g., billing, ordering, repairs, marketing, etc.). Frequently, the voice portal obtains information and determines that a caller's inquiry should be addressed by a different voice portal.